


Horrible Mother

by SilverFoxtail



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxtail/pseuds/SilverFoxtail
Summary: Lillie and Lusamine go back to the Alola. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

It was dim and starry outside. The tree leaves were a dark green colour. The wind was howling. The moon was shining brightly. Ratticate were scampering about.

"Mother." A girl asked. Her name was Lillie. "Are you feeling alright? Is the poison leaving your system?" Her mother, Lusamine replied." I feel like I can stand up now."

Lusamine got out of the hospital bed and stood up. She stumbled at first. If Lillie wasn't there, she would have fallen.

The doctor walked in the room. He ran through the daily tests for Lusamine.

The first was a speech test. One of the side effects of the Nihelego poison is

slurred speech. She passed that test. Next was the walking test. She still stumbled.

Failure. Lusamine scowled. The third and final test was a morality test. Lusamine

wrote down lies about her history and values. She even fibbed about what she did

to Lillie and Gladion. She turned in the test. The doctor stared at the paper for a while until he finally said, "You pass." Lillie was ecstatic to find her mother 'healthy'.

Lusamine said "I think I'm ready to go back home. What do you say, Lillie?" Lillie nodded so much she felt dizzy. Lusamine smiled. "What are we standing around here for? Let's go!" The doctor held up his hand. "Before you go, take this." The doctor gave Lusamine a cane. "Since you have trouble perambulating, you will need this cane until the poison is out of you completely." Lusamine nodded in agreement.

"Come Lillie. We have some work to do."

The two got on the boat and waved goodbye. The water was sparkling. It was teeming with pokemon. They seemed to be greeting in a way. It was a new start for

Lusamine and Lillie. It was time to go back to Alola.

While the aether family was on the boat. They started having some small talk.

They talk about typical things such as the weather and clouds. Lillie also mentioned

How many wingull there were in the sky. One of them almost pooped on Lusamine.

She then went into a rant about how poop is not beautiful. Lillie giggled. Soon,

Lusamine did too.

Suddenly, there was a sinking feeling in Lillie. There was something she needed to tell her mother. What is it. She ignored that feeling for now. She needed more times

to laugh not cry!

When the wingull feces was cleaned up the family stared heading to the beds in the ship. It would take hours to get to Alola from Kanto after all. Lillie lied on her bed.

It was plush and soft like a hug from a stuffed doll. She stated relaxing and fell asleep. Lusamine put her cane near her bed and snoozed along with her daughter

In her own bed.

It was midnight. Lusamine was sound asleep. Lillie however, was not. She was tossing and turning the whole night. Lillie dreamed of Nihilego. She saw it

Consume her mom. Lillie was petrified. Literally. There was a sticky toxin

under her shoes. It seemed to be a type of acid. She knew this because her shoes were melting off. Lillie screamed for help. A cosmog appeared. Before it could do

anything, Nihilego killed it. "Nebby!" Lillie cried. Another Nililego appeared and started to eat Lillie. Once it was done, Lillie shot awake. Sweat was dripping from

her. The adrenaline rush was real.

Then, that sinking feeling returned. Lillie realized something. She had to talk about it with her mother. How could she do this without angering her. She pondered for a moment. She then thought of a plan. Slowly and quietly, Lillie got out of the bed and snuck towards Lusamine. Just before she got to her bed, Lillie tripped on Lusamine's

cane. The noise from her falling woke Lusamine.

"What is it Lillie?" asked Lusamine. Understandably, she was a bit ticked because her sleep was interrupted. Lillie said " I had a nightmare." Lusamine groaned.

"Go back to bed Lillie…" "It was about ultra beasts." That sentence peaked

Lusamine's interest. "What about them?" she questioned.

Lillie explained everything that happened in the dream. Lusamine was shocked.

(Was this the pain Lillie was going through?) Lusamine thought. Lusamine welcomed Lillie into her bed. " You can sleep with me tonight. We don't want anymore nightmares." Lusamine explained. Lillie replied. "It's not very pretty." Lusamine had a disgusted face. "Please never say that again." Lillie nodded. The two dozed off that night.

The next morning the sun was as bright as ever. Pelliper were flying, replacing the wingull. If Lusamine saw them, she would have fainted. The sky was a bright cyan.

It seemed like a perfect day to go fishing. Which is what they did.

One of the crew members handed a fishing rod to each of the aether family members. "Remember." The crew member warned. "It's catch and release only!

We don't want any extinct pokemon." Lillie smiled. "Yes sir!" The two went to fish for pokemon. Lusamine was excited to spend time with her daughter again. Lillie was happy too. They decided to go to the rear of the ship.

Lillie casted the rod into the deep azure sea first. Lusamine quickly tried to correct her. "No." She said. "Hold it like this." Lillie got nervous. When Lusamine tried to grab her arm, Lillie jolted away and scared any pokemon near the lure. Lillie teared up. "I'm sorry mom." Lusamine remembered the times she emotionally abused her daughter. She covered her mouth in shame. What was she doing? The whole point of going to Kanto was to reform. Now she was doing this? Lusamne cursed to herself, thinking of what to do. She hastily decided to calm her daughter down but Lillie just started to cry more. "I need to be alone." said Lillie as she walked away.

"Look at what you have done." Lusamine said to herself. "You made Lillie cry and now she left you again. What kind of mother are you?" Lusamine stared at the empty sea beneath her. She sighed and stared at her reflection. This lasted for a couple minutes. Minutes of depressing thoughts. Minutes of shame. During those minutes Lusamine was thinking of what to do. What would make her daughter happy again?

It took another hour but she finally realized it. Lusamine was planning to get her daughter's second favorite pokemon next to cosmog. Lumineon. It was rare but Lusamine was confident she could make her daughter smile.

Dramatically, Lusamine casted her reel. Then she waited. In less than a minute she yanked her reel due to the tug underneath. It was a magikarp. It was golden which was a rare color so she kept it for herself.

She casted the reel a second time. It was another magikarp. This time, it was red like it should be. Lusamine let that one go this time.

She casted the reel a third time. She was beginning to lose patience. When she pulled up the fish it was the same thing she caught the first two times.

Lusamine did this a couple more times until she gave up. It was already night. She felt so hopeless. Lusamine thought her daughter hated her. She sighed in shame until she heard a faint squeaking noise. She waltzed back to the rear of the ship and saw what she was looking for. The lumineon. After all this time the pokemon she was looking for was begging to caught. The pokemon jumped on the deck. Lusamine threw the pokeball and caught it.

Lusamine looked around and didn't see the crew member who told her not to catch anything. Remembering that, Lusamine shivered in guilt. Then she remembered who she was doing this for; she was doing it for Lillie.

Lusamine hid the pokeballs in her hair and bolted to the rooms. Luckily, Lillie was sulking on her bed. "Hey, Lillie." greeted Lusamine. "Guess what I have." Lillie hid under the bed sheets. Lusamine unveiled her secret."These pokeballs contain a golden magikarp and a lumineon."

Lillie uncovered herself and gasped. "Didn't the man say not to do that?" she whispered. Lusamine murmured back. " He's just being stingy. I spoke with the captain before you boarded. He said the pokemon were free to catch." Lusamine winked. "As long as I keep these hidden we'll be fine!" The two started conspiring

how to get away with the catch.

Once again it was morning on the ship to Alola. The water was a navy color. The sky was just as bright as ever. Lusamine started seeing pikipek instead of wingull. She sighed in relief. She knew she was close to the islands.

Lillie was still in her bed. She stretched her arms and walked out the room to her mother. Walking onto the front of the ship she saw Lusamine. "Mother? Are we there yet?" "Why yes. We are almost there, my love." Lillie peered into the distance. She saw the islands and was ecstatic. She would be able to see her friends again. Then Lillie realized something. Her friends would probably not take Lusamine well if they remember what she did. She just had to try and fir Lusamine in. Hopefully.

"We have reached land, ladies. Melemele, right?" Lillie nodded.

The two got off the boat and waved goodbye. Lusamine pulled the pokeballs out of her hair, leaving it a mess. She only cared a little. Her daughter was the priority. She wanted to make up desperately after all. "This one belongs to you." said Lusamine. She gave the ball container to Lillie. It contained the lumineon she stole. "Are you sure I should keep this?" Lillie asked. "The man told us not-" She was cut off by Lusamine. "Don't you want to be stronger, Lillie?" "Yes, but-" "Then there is your starter pokemon." Lillie knew she had to agree or else her mother would not leave her alone. "I'll take it." she agreed.

Despite her pushiness, Lusamine was trying her best. Even if she still believed in her old ways. Lusamine was the first to step on to the fresh land. Lillie came after. "What should we do first?" Lusamine wondered. "I know!" said Lillie. "We should find Hau! He never sent me that letter. I guess he forgot." "Let's go then." The two went to Iki town to find two team skull members in the middle of a rap battle. The two were less than creative.

" I'm tougher than a golem and slicker than a sneazel. You are nothing more than a weak little buisel." The other one spouted more uncreative lyrics.

" I may be a buisel but you're not a sneazel. You're less than a mini dratini." Once again, the lyrics were very bad.

Lusamine cringed at how terrible their rapping skills were. She then heard a familiar voice say, "Good job guys. Now you can rap instead of fight." It must have been Hau. No other person could sound that much like a stereotypical surfer to her. Lillie noticed too. It had been months since Hau and Lillie met face to face.

"Hi Hau!" Lillie greeted. Hau turned around and saw Lusamine first. "Gah!" He screamed. "It's you! Are you here for more ultra beasts?" "No, child." answered Lusamine. "I have reformed and most of the neurotoxin is out of me. You have nothing to fear." Hau had an suspicious look on his face. "Alright…just don't do anything crazy, alright?" "She'll be fine." confirmed Lillie. Hau gasped. "Lillie I missed you!" "I did too." They both hugged in friendship. "Come on! We have some catching up to do!" said Hau. Lusamine then just stared and waited. She anticipated the worst that Hau could do to Lillie. In reality, the worst he can do is eat all the malsadas. He is not the type to do bad things. Still, Lusamine was worried of what could happen.

Hau went into the tall grass. "I have a pokemon now." Lillie mentioned. " Can you teach me how to catch a pokemon?" Hau grinned. "Sure Lillie." They encountered a yungoose. It was sleeping. "Show it your pokemon." explained Hau. Lillie sent out Lumineon. It yelled it's battle cry. "I'll let you borrow my pokedex." Hau handed over the device. The pokedex booted up. It said,"Lumineon knows Water pulse, Aqua ring, Captivate, and Safeguard." "Next, tell it what to do." Lillie commanded Lumineon to use Water pulse. Yungoose felt dizzy. It was about to faint. "Here is a pokeball. Now throw it at Yungoose. It's okay if you miss. I have a bunch left." Miraculously, Lillie made the pokeball swallow the pokemon. One. Two. Three. The pokemon was captured. "You did it Lillie! I'm so proud of you!" Hau cheered. Lillie smiled a little bit and stared at the pokeball in her hands. "I guess I did." Lillie laughed in joy. "Let's go tell mother!" Before she walked off she hugged Hau as a thank you. He blushed and chuckled awkwardly. "Off to Lusa-MEAN we go!" exclaimed Hau.

After Hau and Lillie decided to go to Lusamine, the two decided to have a chat. "Wow. Look at those clouds." said Hau. Lillie looked up and saw the crisp, blue sky speckled with a few clouds. She peered into the distance. Lillie saw a cloud that looked like Cosmog. She began to tear up. "What's wrong, Lillie?" Lillie looked back down. "It's about Nebby." explained Lillie. "I miss him." "What happened to Cosmog?" asked Hau. "This might sound silly but before the ultra beast fiasco was over, Cosmog turned into Lunala." "So, you had a legendary pokemon this entire time?" "Pretty much. After that, Moon captured Lunala and I never saw Nebby since." "I see. I'm sure Moon still has your pokemon. We can ask for it back later." Hau smiled again. This time it revealed nearly all his teeth. "Oh! I see Lusamine near the coast. I'll race you there." Exclaimed Hau. Immediately after that he booked it to the glistening beach. "Haha. No fair." said Lillie. "He knows I'm terrible at running." Lillie speed walked over to her mother and friend to save her breath.

Lillie finally managed to get to her comrades. It took her two minutes to get there while it only took Hau fifty seconds. Hau was quite the runner. "There you are. We waited ten hours for you to get here." Hau exaggerated. "It was only two minutes." replied Lusamine. Hau rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry Miss Lusamine." "It's alright." Strange. It wasn't like Hau to be so warm around Lusamine of all people. Lillie pondered for a moment. Then she realized Lusamine had manipulated Hau into liking her. She was up to her old tricks. Lillie had to let it slide or else she would have a scene. She then thought of a new topic.

"Remember that Lumineon you gave me?" Lillie reminded. "What did you do with it?" Lusamine asked. "I caught a pokemon with it!" Lillie said cheerfully. Lusamine was impressed. "I'm so proud of you! Let me see the beauty."

Slowly, Lillie pulled a pokeball from out the bag. The suspense was killing Lusamine. She couldn't wait to see what Lillie caught in that sphere. She waited. The result disappointed her. She saw a yungoose instead of something like a munchlax or a happiny.

The pokemon stared deeply into Lusamine's eyes. It stared with its golden fur and snarled teeth. This worried Lusamine. "Get that hideous creature away from me." She reeled back. "I don't think it's ugly." Lillie replied. "Did I stutter? Get that thing away from me! Now." "But-" "No buts! Release that pokemon or I will dispose of it myself."

Lillie called out the yungoose. "Yungoose." she stuttered. "I'm sorry. My mother doesn't want you around." Lillie started to tear up again. Then, with a shot of impulses, Lillie hugged the pokemon and wept. "I'm so sorry." Lusamine lost her patience. "Give me that!" She demanded. With a suprising amount of strength for a forty-year-old, Lusamine tossed the yungoose into the water. Lillie began to bawl. "Mother! How could you do this? I thought you stopped all of that!" Lillie immediately ran as fast a she could to get her pokemon, whom she thought was drowning. She didn't care if she was in flats and sucked at running. She just wanted to save her new friend.

Lillie made it to the beach and dragged yungoose to the shore. Surprisingly, the pokemon was left unharmed. Lillie looked at her mother with a scowl and grabbed Hau by the hand. they walked off. They were not seen again for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Lillie was sobbing in the corner of a lonely home. A place where she his from her mother's wrath. Professor Kukui's Laboratory. Hau was dragged along and sat next to her in pity. Even innocent little Hau knew what she had been through. For the first time in a while, he started to cry with someone else. Lillie.

Hau rested his head on Lillie's shoulder. She flinched. "Oh. I'm sorry." Apologized Hau. I forgot you were the flinchy type." Hau rubbed the back of his neck. "It's alright. Touching just reminds me of bad times. I wonder how the rest of my family is doing. I hope thier alright without me." Lillie started to tear up again.

Hau put on a worried expression. "You know, she's a horrible person. She'll never truly love you unless you're her slave. That's not the Lillie I want to see. I want to see a free woman that doesn't care what anyone thinks. You're almost there. You just need to remove the toxins from your life." Lillie stared in shock. Did Hau really become that philosophical over five months? "My mom always told me to do that. She says that's why my dad doesn't live with me. I guess he was a bad person." Hau continued. "I guess it's my turn to teach you now." Lillie then smiled and hugged Hau again in thanks. Hau smiled and hugged back.

"What should we do now?" Lillie asked. "I think we should have a pokemon battle." Hau suggested. "A pokemon battle? Won't they get hurt?" Lillie asked in worry. "It's okay. There's a pokemon center right there. Besides, you weakened yungoose to capture him, right." "I didn't knock him out though. But I guess if they'll be alright afterwards, I don't see why not." Hau grinned. "Alright! Follow me!"


End file.
